Aftermath
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Kate needs some company after her ordeal with Ari


**Aftermath**

Kate lay silently on her couch with the T.V on. She was up watching the news when she couldn't hold herself together any more and she cried herself to sleep.

It had been a very long and eventful day as she had been held hostage by Ari. She wasn't scared of him until he shot Marta in the head and then occurred to her that he can still kill her to if he wanted.

It wasn't until he got a call and left with Marta and Tony came and picked her up and took her back to her apartment that she felt that little bit safer.

" You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Tony had asked before finally leaving.

Kate woke up with a gasp as she heard footstep outside her door.

' Not again' she thought to herself as she feared that he had come back to finish what he didn't get to before. She grabbed her gun off the coffee table in front of her and slowly made her way to the door when a knock was heard. She froze.

' Murderers don't knock' she thought as she stood staring at it. She held the handle and turned and it and held her gun up to whoever was standing there.

" Jeeze Gibbs, you gave me a heart attack" she said lowering her gun.

" Same here" he said slowly stepping inside her apartment.

" I'm so sorry I thought you were" she stopped and looked at him and he knew what she was talking about.

" I know. I'm sorry" he told her.

" For what?"

" For him getting you. I should have"

" There was nothing you could do. Anyway, do you want some coffee?" she asked changing the subject.

" Sure" he said heading for the kitchen behind her.

" You never did tell me what your doing here" she said

" Well I came to see if your alright. Are you alright?"

" Gibbs I'm fine" she said looking up at him in the light. He finally got a good look at her.

" Your not fine. Did he hit you?" he asked walking over to her and taking her face in his hands to examine her lip.

" No, the guy who took me did"

" Why?". She didn't look at him. She broke free of his hands and tendered to their coffee's.

" Kate, why did he hit you?" he asked again.

" Because I wouldn't tell him who was calling me" she finally said. He froze at the realisation that he had been calling her cell all morning.

" Why didn't you tell them?"

" I did. But he didn't believe me" that was all she thought. She didn't want to exactly say ' because I told him that you were my boyfriend working in Iraq and not my boss'.

She handed him his coffee.

" Thankyou"

" That's ok". They went in to her lounge room and sat on the couch.

" Do you want someone to stay with you tonight?" he asked

" No I'm ok really. Tony already offered" she told him.

" Gibbs can I ask you something?"

" Yep"

" What happened to him?"

" I shot him" he said bluntly.

" So he's dead?" she asked.

" No"

" But you"

" I shot him in the shoulder"

" Gibbs he was right there you could of ended the hole thing" she started t o raise her voice.

" And if I did that I would be behind bars" his tone getting louder and angry to. She didn't say anything or look at him.

" I'm sorry. Its just that I want him to leave us alone" she said softly.

" I know so do I" he looked up at her and she did the same. He could see the fear in her eyes.

" Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he tried again.

" Gibbs I'll be alright I promise" she assured him.

" Ok. I should get going" he said standing up. Kate walked him to the door. He stepped out into the hallway.

" Gibbs promise me one thing" she said before he walked away. He looked down at her his eyes saying ' I'll do whatever you want'.

" Promise me you'll protect me" she said almost I whisper.

he walked close to her and looked in her eyes.

" I promise" he said. She smiled and held her breath as he got aw fully close to her.

' This is it. I have waited for' her thoughts stopped as she realised that he wasn't standing there anymore. Her heart sank. She walk out into the hallway and saw Gibbs heading towards the stairs.

" Gibbs" she called out to him. She didn't know why she did it but she did. He stopped and turned around to look at her. He took a few steps back so he could see her properly.

She couldn't say anything. She started walking towards him. He slowly mad his way and met her in the middle. They stood in front of each other not quiet touching. She smiled at him and he smiled at her.

" Gibbs please don't leave" she said softly.

" I wont" he whispered back. She leant forward and connected his lips with hers. She grabbed hold of his jacket to pull herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They broke from the kiss looking at each. Kate took his hand and started to walk back to her apartment and Gibbs followed.

Once inside they were in each others arms again.

" Are you sure" he asked breathless.

" With all my heart" she said. A smile grew across his face. He picked her up and took her into her room.

They made love long into the night and early morning.


End file.
